


Lured

by Cyriusli



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyriusli/pseuds/Cyriusli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set canonically between Punk Hazard and Dressrosa, Law lets his curiosity get the best of him aboard the Sunny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lured

**Author's Note:**

> Been meaning to write something like this for a while now. We need more love for this trio and thought I would join in on the fun. This is also my piece for the Trafalgar Law Week going on this week on Tumblr (April 20 through 25 or 26th, not sure which). At any rate, enjoy and as always, thanks for reading :)

“Tell me what you think of him.”

“Hm?” Sanji pulled his cigarette from his mouth slowly as he thought about what in the fuck the marimo could be talking about. The two were up in the crows nest, enjoying the small break mid morning brought to the chef. “That's pretty vague, even for you.” Looking down at him, the blond watched as Zoro shifted his head back to look up at Sanji from his thigh.

“Trafalgar.” The swordsman almost growled out the name, his annoyance at their newest passenger clear. Sanji placed his smoke back against his lip, looking out the window down to the deck below where the warlord was currently trying to keep Luffy and the others at bay. Pulling in a drag, he was surprised the swordsman was quiet as long as he was before he huffed and finally spoke. “Well?”

The blond flicked his eyes down to the upside down glare being cast at him. Honestly it had lost all its effect, but Sanji had never really been intimidated by Zoro in the first place. Carefully he ran his fingertips down the marred flesh across the other man's chest, delighting in the sharp breath and heaving chest under his pads. Picking his words carefully as he spoke, smoke drifting lazily from between his lips. “He's noticed you.”

“That's not what I asked.” Smacking his hand away, the swordsman sat up, twisting to face Sanji. He ducked in close to the blond, nudging his nose at Sanji's jaw. Pulling his cigarette from his mouth once more and holding it in the air, the chef tipped his head to the side, closing his eyes as the other man's lips pressed against his skin.

Carefully, yet confidently, he mapped a trail over pale skin, Zoro's free hand running up the blond's leg towards his groin. There was no hesitation as he grabbed the cook, fingers kneading sinfully as his voice rumbled in his ear. “Tell me...what you think of him.”

Sanji groaned, feeling his length hardening under his lover's touch. “You're a real bastard.” A bite, teeth dipping dangerously close to breaking the skin. It was a silent reprimand, doing nothing more than making the blond's cock twitch in that massaging hold. His breath caught for a moment and he bent his elbow, lowering his hand to take a drag off his cigarette.

He spoke then, plume of smoke drifting towards the ceiling, swirling with the breath of his words. Zoro's lips were slightly chapped, dragging and scraping across his skin as he timed his light kisses to the light squeezes on his rapidly hardening dick. “I'd like to know.”

“Know what?” The swordsman breathed out, hot puffs of air over his cooling skin. It made Sanji's body shiver, pulling a low throaty chuckle from the swordsman. Without warning, Zoro slid from the bench, pushing the chef's legs apart and settling himself between his knees. Tipping his head to the side, the swordsman fumbled with his slacks, getting the belt, button and fly open before pulling his hard-on free.

Sanji didn't say anything, threading his hand into Zoro's cropped green hair and taking a final drag off his smoke. Trailing down, he ran his fingers through the other man's earrings, watching as Zoro darted his tongue out to lick across the head of his cock. With a pant, he gripped tighter to Zoro's hair, growling as he spoke. “How he feels.”

The swordsman took him fully into his mouth, lack of gag reflex letting him take Sanji to the hilt without issue. Sucking fully, he pulled back, the head of Sanji's cock leaving his mouth with a lewd pop. Raising his eyebrow, that one eye gleamed dangerously. “Buried deep inside you?”

The blond swallowed dryly, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them once more and encouraging his lover's head back to his dick. “You're a sick bastard.”

Zoro took him into his mouth once more, letting his eye close as he shifted into focusing on his self brought on task at hand. His deep voice rumbled along Sanji's length as he spoke, spiking his lust momentarily as his grip tightened once more in green hair. “Tonight then? Up here?”

“You want a taste too; is that it?” Sanji's tone was lazy, one arm resting along the back of the bench. Arching a brow, he watched as Zoro pulled off him once more, rising on his knees to pull him into a heated kiss.

“I love you,” he spoke firmly as he pulled away, fingers gripping tightly to the back of the blond's neck. “Only you.”

“You still want to, don't you? Want to taste him?” Sanji kept his mouth in a hard line even as the swordsman gave him a feral grin. “How did you manage to go two years?”

“I never said I did.” The swordsman's hand found his arousal again, wrapping lightly around the shaft and pulling slowly.

“You fuck that girl?”

“Who? Perona? Naw,” Zoro shook his head and sometimes Sanji wondered how they were able to have such serious conversations at times like this. “Hell no, Cook; damn.” The other man spoke, catching on to his unasked question about Hawk Eyes. He debated asking him if he had just sucked his own cock, but he didn't. For starters he knew Zoro wasn't that flexible and the swordsman still had his hands all over him. “You?”

“Couldn't even if I wanted to.” Shaking his head, the chef brought the conversation back to the topic that had started it. “Katas; tonight on deck, after dinner. I will drop the notion.”

“There's my ero-cook.” With that same feral grin, Zoro dropped back down, once more taking his cock deep, closing his eye and humming into it. Damned swordsman and his oral fixations.

Sanji rolled his spent butt in his fingers, his other hand once more buried in green hair. “Zoro,” he started, having to pause as the other man spoke in answer, his mouth still full of dick and the rumble making the blond's head spin. “No talking. I will join you as soon as I can.”

“I save that only for you Love Cook.” No words were spoken after that, Sanji settling back against the bench seat, letting his eyes drift close and thinking up his plan, content to let his lover suck him off before lunch.

 

 

**Lured**

 

The sun was setting, casting hues of orange and pink across the dark waters and throwing curious shadows about the deck. The Strawhats' ship was a wondrous creation and Law truly couldn't get over the grass deck. How on earth they managed to maintain it, along with the rest of the greenery was beyond him. Maybe he could find a way to keep a low light plant on the sub... The doctor shrugged, flicking his eyes back to the green of the lawn deck.

On said deck was another eye catching sight and as much as he kept trying to ignore it, he couldn't. Ever since he'd laid eyes on him, the other man had been in the back of his head and Law found himself looking at him whenever possible. Long side glances from down the table, openly watching on deck from under the shadow of his hat... He didn't quite know what it was about him either. Gripping tighter to the rail, he tried to compose himself. This was something that was sure to be bad for their alliance after all.

Perhaps it was the fact they were both swordsman and Law instinctively gripped tighter to the saya of Kikoku, but he knew it went deeper than that. The evening light just made that tanned skin darker, the slight sheen of sweat as he moved glistening in the dying rays. He couldn't explain it and it pissed him off more than probably anything. Having more important things to worry about, the last thing Law needed was a distraction. Especially a distraction that looked like the Strawhats' swordsman.

“He's a real beast you know,” Law tensed, heart beating like mad in his chest, frowning and upset at himself that the other man had managed to sneak up on him. Tobacco smoke drifted across his nose as the warlord hunched his shoulders slightly. “Brutal and cunning. Will drag you in against your will and destroy you. Devour your very soul and leave you begging. He doesn't look like it though. All muscle and no brain.”

“What are you implying Blackleg-ya?” Raising a brow, Law looked over to Sanji, who's hands were stuffed in his pockets, tongue flicking at the cigarette perched between his lips. Pulling a drag in, the blond exhaled around it, never taking his eyes off the other man.

“Katas. Every night. Religiously. Then he will head for the crows nest. Sometimes he will try to sneak some booze before he goes.” Law let his eyes trail over to the blond chef. The man's eyes were lidded slightly as he watched the movements of the other man. His face was neutral though, not betraying any hint of what may or may not by hiding behind those blue eyes.

Law couldn't help but watch the swordsman's every move, muscles flowing like water under taunt skin...he licked his lips; an unconscious action. “I see you watching,” The chef started once more, flicking his eyes easily away from his crew mate to rest heatedly on Law. “Even if he doesn't.”

“Do not make me repeat myself.” Law spoke firmly, gripping his sword and shifting it to emphasize his point.

Sanji smiled then, a small tug at the corner of his mouth as he gave the smallest grunt of a laugh. “It's a small ship. And we are a close group. It's hard to find a private place, but that animal's crows nest...” Trailing off, the chef shook his head slowly, bangs moving with the action. Below them Roronoa finished one pattern, paused with a deep breath before easily flowing into another.

“He's an intense lover. Feral aggression and mind numbing control; just like that...” The blond snapped his fingers, the loud crack echoing about the ship. There was the slightest little pause in the swordsman's movements before the gleaming silver blade swung in a low arc and he continued on. “Consuming you and you won't even know what hit you.”

“You act as if you know from experience Blackleg-ya,” Law raised an eyebrow at the entire exchange, smirking openly at the blond. He had no idea the two men had anything beyond hatred for one another, but this round about...confession certainly proved other wise.

“As I said,” The Strawhat cook turned slightly, flicking his spent butt over the deck and heading back into the kitchen. “It's a small ship. There are no secrets among this crew.” With a slight wave of his hand, he was gone, leaving Law to wonder exactly what it was Sanji had meant.

He was for sure implying the other man's sex life, there was no mistaking that. But whether or not the chef had been telling him that as an invitation or to keep his distance, he wasn't so sure. Sanji hadn't openly said he and the swordsman were sleeping together or that they had in the past, but his tone had been knowing. Perhaps the girls or the other men of the ship had previously had the pleasure of his company?

It was indeed a small ship after all.

The telltale click of a weapon being returned home sounded and Law perked up at that a little, watching as Roronoa snatched up a towel and turned for the stairs. His steps were light, but with purpose, each step creaking slightly under his weight. They locked eyes as he reached the top, pausing for only an instant as he scrubbed the towel through damp hair.

Then he slid away, pushing open the galley door and barking at the chef. There was a small verbal quip between the two, nothing that again would confirm that the two were more than hostile to one another before Zoro slammed out of the door once more, grip tight around a large clear bottle. The golden liquor sloshed around as he jogged down the steps, muttering about 'shit cooks' under his breath.

Trafalgar watched as he crossed the deck once more, before making his way through the rigging and up the ladder, disappearing into the crows nest. His domain, the chef had said. It would be like venturing into the tiger's den, he knew, but Law had to admit he was slightly intrigued by the blond's words. And maybe he could allow himself a brief distraction before they made land once more.

Before he realized what he was doing, Law was standing at the base of the ladder, knuckles white on Kikoku. He couldn't hear any movement above him, but that didn't mean a damned thing. He had seen the other man go up there and had not seen him come down. “Grow some balls Trafalgar...” he muttered to himself, rolling his eyes and gripping onto the ladder.

He could take care of himself, that was for sure. Law wasn't afraid, a little anxious maybe, but certainly not afraid. Not knowing entirely what you were walking into always made for some unaccounted for changes, but he was sure he would not be in any harm. If Strawhat-ya and the others were going to hurt him, they would have tried to do so by now.

The trap door above him was open, making Law raise a brow at it. Had Zoro simply been careless about leaving it open? Or was this some sort of unwritten invitation? Law frowned, this was his last chance to back out and go back to the deck. To spend the rest of the night wondering exactly _what if_ had he climbed those few rungs. He'd never been one to back out of anything before, starting now was certainly not an option.

The heel of his boot clunked a little too loud on the metal step of the ladder, his one free hand helping to haul him up and into the crows nest. Peering over the lip of the trap door, Law was slightly surprised to see that it was almost dark up here, the lights low and casting deep shadows.

“About time,” Zoro's voice seemed to scoff at him, the slosh of the bottle following as the other man no doubt took a drink. Then he spotted him, leaning against the bench on the far side of the floor. He was still shirtless, but his swords and haramaki were bundled on the bench seat behind him now. They were still easily within his reach though; Law took note of that instantly. His gaze was sharp and focused, moving to rest the bottle on the thigh of his crossed leg. His other knee was up, arm resting lightly over it. “I didn't think you were going to come up here.”

Law fought the urge to swallow. There was something sinister in the other man's grin and instantly he knew Sanji had been right. Zoro made no effort of moving from the spot, seemingly giving the warlord the time he needed to truly decide if he wanted to venture into his space or not. The only movement the swordsman made was to raise the bottle to his lips once more, a thin trail of the golden alcohol blending in against his skin as it ran from the corner of his mouth, down his neck, to pool at the hollow of his collarbones before sliding down his chest, traveling over the marred ridges of the large scar across his torso.

Fuck it if Law didn't get the instant urge to want to lick it off. He thought about conjuring a Room, able to be in the other man's space in an instant and show him exactly who would be in charge in this engagement, but he held back and he couldn't exactly explain why.

Zoro pulled the bottle from his mouth again, setting it aside, but never breaking eye contact. Law wouldn't say he felt trapped, by no means was that the case, but he did feel immobile, caught in the swordsman's predatory gaze as his whole body shuddered slightly. “Well?” The tone of his voice was a little hoarse, most likely from the amount of alcohol he had just poured down his throat, but it wasn't enough to take away from the effect Zoro meant for it to have.

The warlord sucked in a sharp breath, biting at his lip and climbing the rest of the way into the other swordsman's domain. From what he knew of him from two years ago and Punk Hazard, he was indeed just as dangerous and deadly as the rest of the deemed Eleven Supernova and not someone he should take lightly. His grip tightened around his weapon and his fingers twitched at his side. He didn't feel threatened, but his body's natural reaction at this point was to remain tense and not fully let his guard down.

There was a low throaty chuckle. “Perfect.” Then Zoro rose to his feet, sure purposeful steps across the open space to where Law was standing. The bottle was once more clutched in his left hand, head held high and dark eye taking him in completely.

“Are you drunk Zoro-ya?” He had no idea where that came from and Law jerked his head back in his own surprise. He heard his own voice, level and calm, not in one bit betraying how fast his heart had begun to beat in his own chest. The other man's aura rivaled his own, a strong presence in the room. It was slightly suffocating, but he was quickly growing used to being surrounded by such strong spirits as it seemed everyone on Strawhat-ya's crew was the same.

“There's not enough booze on this ship...Law.” His name sounding in that husky tone was damned near a sin and Zoro must have known it to from the cocky smirk on his face. “I'm perfectly sober...unfortunately.”

Law narrowed his eyes from under his hat. So he was aware of his actions then? There would be no need to have to explain to him in typical morning after style what had happened between the two of them the night before. “You sound as if you preferred to be drunk.”

“I think better that way.” Tapping the lip of the bottle against his temple, Zoro leaned over, setting it aside. When he stood back up, he squared himself in front of Law, looking him up and down before finally settling on tipping his head back just enough to meet him in the eye. “At least when it comes to the reasons why you are here.”

“I—” Law started, but Zoro cut him off, slamming a forearm against his chest and his back against the wall. His legs fell between Zoro's own as his hand came up, 'Room' just on the tip of his tongue and a tanned hand fisted into his shirt.

“I think...” Zoro started, sucking in a deep breath through his nose and exhaling as he spoke, quirking an eyebrow with a slight tilt of his head. “You should stay a while.”

“What exactly are your intentions?” Lowering his hand to press it flat against the wall, the young warlord shifted his legs slightly, bracing them between the other man's and leaning his back fully against the wall. The grip on his shirt only tightened at his question.

Roronoa leaned close and from this angle the two were at eye level. His head tipped a little more, lips ghosting over Law's own as he spoke. The swordsman's voice was low, almost a breathless whisper as he lowered his gaze to Law's mouth. “To break you.” Pulling back from him, Zoro moved close again, mouth open for a kiss that never came.

Law went to meet him, his own lips parted, chasing after the other man when he pulled away. The pressure from the arm at his chest kept him against the wall, Zoro's other hand moving to rest against the side of his head on the wooden paneling. “Oh...” he started and suddenly the warlord was furious. This was simply a game to the other swordsman? “Didn't think it would be that easy did you? Never kiss and tell right? But, what if...”

Roronoa leaned in again, leaning his weight on the arm on the wall and nudging Law's head to the side with his nose. He let him, enjoying the warmth of his breath on his skin and the prickling shiver as the hairs at the back of the doctor's neck rose. “...I plan on telling.”

Trafalgar groaned. He couldn't help it, the sound just escaped him, grip slipping on his weapon slightly. With a pant, he used that as his reasoning to break apart, jerking his arm up as he spoke. “Let me put Kikoku aside.”

“Of course.” The Strawhat swordsman broke all contact, dipping his head a little as he let Law rest his sword and hat on the bench. The pleasantries only lasted a moment though, as the instant the hat fell from his fingers, Zoro was on him again. He slammed him bodily against the wall once more, the fleeting thought of if this was a preferred tactic of the other man crossing his mind.

Law was slightly more prepared for it this time, balance a little better, but it didn't matter as this time the other man kicked his feet apart, chuckling lowly to himself as his eyes trailed back up Law's body slowly. “You're just as lanky as that fucker.”

“W—who?” He choked out, Zoro's bracing arm a tad higher this time, cutting off his air and blood just a little. Then it occurred to him that the green haired man meant Sanji and a feral grin broke out across Law's face.

“The cook, who else?” Zoro grunted, leaning in to lick a trail up his neck, biting at his thundering pulse and pressing his groin into Law's thigh. He could feel the other man's arousal already, Zoro obvious in his intentions for this encounter.

“So you have slept with him.” The warlord asked cheekily, smug grin plastered all over his face. Zoro pulled back from him, the look in his eye feral and possessive. He bared his teeth in an aggressive snarl, pressing his arm tighter to the older man's throat. “He simply denied to make that point clear was all I was referring to.”

Zoro grunted, that answer seeming to satisfy him as he all but dove at Law's neck again, his free hand sliding up his leg to his waist. Warm calloused fingers rucked up his shirt, trailing over the muscle definitions of his abs smoothly. The warlord let his head thunk back against the wall, turning his head to the side and letting himself get caught up in the moment.

The younger man dipped his fingers into the hem of Law's jeans, but didn't move to further the action and it was then that he felt that pulsing want of his own. Biting back a moan, he raised his own hands, wanting to touch, to see if the rest of the Strawhat swordsman's body was as warm as his hands. Finger tips fell against Zoro's ribs, hardly distracting him as Law explored eagerly.

Zoro lowered the hand at Law's neck, pressing it tightly to his chest and sliding down easily over his shirt. He trailed fingers over the contours of his abs, flicking a thumb over a nipple the doctor hadn't even realized had hardened in his excitement. Law sucked in a sharp breath at that, gaining a short grunt in return, the swordsman's hand moving down to tuck into his jeans on the other side.

Stepping over his leg, so Roronoa was standing over him once more, the younger man pulled forwards, hips meeting as he ground against Law and bit harshly at his neck. His entire body arched into the touch, a loud gasp filling the room. Zoro chuckled lowly, the vibrations running over his skin like fire lit to oil. “You like that? The feeling of our cocks grinding together?”

“You're as lewd as your lover.” Law replied, dropping back to the wall, only to arch again when Zoro repeated the movement at his words.

“Where do you think I learned it?” Zoro whispered into his ear, licking along the shell and sucking at his earrings. The doctor gave a full body shudder, not realizing just how sensitive his piercings really were. Zoro's hands slid towards his front, meeting above the button of his pants, fingers licking at the line of dark hairs there.

It was a little awkward and cramped if Law took a second to rationalize what was going on, Zoro beginning a slow rhythmic grind of his hips against Law's, the man's arousal quite clear through his pants. Not that Law could claim different, his length feeling hot and confined in his jeans. The swordsman seemed to sense this and gripped at the hem, easily popping open the button. The slight relief was enough for the time being as the doctor gave a slight groan as the decreased pressure.

The pull to his earrings brought him back, the two silver crescents clinking together when the other man released them from his mouth. “Why'd you come up here Law?” The green haired man's voice was low, full of something the doctor couldn't quite identify.

“I was merely curious.” Clearing his throat at the slight break in his words, he kept on, letting his eyes fall closed at the simple caress of his treasure trail. For someone as gruff and demanding as Zoro was, he could also be quite gentle, Law noted, but refrained from commenting on it. “Blackleg-ya made some steep accusations about your...behaviors.”

“He tell you I'm the best fuck he ever had?” Zoro nudged at his ear again with his nose, lapping at what the warlord was sure to be a forming mark on his neck. He could feel his own pulse beat against the swordsman's tongue, the skin beginning to sting slightly from the abuse. One hand delved deeper then, coming to rest right where the base of his erection was, finger tips just barely brushing against the heated skin. “No, he wouldn't.” And Law thought that perhaps he was speaking out loud to himself more than he was the doctor.

“See,” the green haired pirate continued, tilting his head slightly and pressing their cheeks together. The hand at the hem of his pants moved back up his front, tracing over the curves of his abs slowly. Law's own grip flexed at Zoro's hips, not even realizing till now he had rested them there, body almost frozen under the command of the shorter man. “T'cook's greedy. Like's to keep me all to himself. Real bastard about it too.”

“Then...why?” His voice was a whisper, body shuddering at Zoro's touch.

The Strawhat scoffed. “What? You think I'm going to just let him tell me what I can and can't do? The fuck do you think you're talking to?”

“Why would he...lure me up here then?” Law flexed his grip as Zoro shifted his hands once more, pulling away from him completely, only to hear his zipper, the pressure of his confined length easing greatly. One hand dipped back down into his pants, grasping a hold of him tightly, a low groan escaping the swordsman as he rocked his hips against Law and effectively his own hand once more.

“Shit,” Zoro muttered into the warlord's neck and he couldn't help but grin at the other man's reaction to his own arousal. Male ego and all that crap after all. With a slow and deliberant movement, grip tight but not over bearing, the swordsman slid his fisted hand along Law's length till he palmed at his head. “To fuck you of course,” The other man answered finally, one more long lick to his earrings before he pulled away.

Law was dazed a moment, Zoro's words sinking into his head, when he felt a wet heat swipe across the head of his arousal. The swordsman's hand gripped tight, sliding back to the base of his erection as he ran his tongue around the flared edge of his head. The warlord's arms hung in the air a moment before he dropped them to green hair, tipping his head down to see what was happening.

He smirked to himself as his fingers threaded into the surprisingly soft strands, Zoro automatically leaning into the touch. Panting, he watched through lidded eyes as the swordsman settled himself, eye sliding closed as he focused on Law's length. Never in a million years would he have pegged Zoro to be one to willingly drop to his knees, yet the other man seemed more than happy to and who was Law to say no?

“You seen quite eager...” He cut off with a swallow, the other man sliding his mouth around the head of his erection and sucking, tongue digging into his slit. Giving a pant, Law lost words, a wave of lust hitting him far harder than he wanted. Maybe it had been too long since he had last given into his wants and urges.

Zoro pulled away, kissing at his head and letting his lips brush against the soft flesh with each word. “The cook says I have an...oral fixation.” And before Law had a chance to reply, the swordsman took him fully into his mouth, burying his nose in the curl of dark hair at the base of his erection. The doctor groaned loudly, hands gripping tight into the other man's hair. He simply hung on for a moment, feeling the other man swallow around him, before pulling back slightly and raising a hand to wrap tightly around the base of his arousal.

It wasn't painful, even if the grip was firm, short strokes that waxed and waned with the bobbing of the swordsman's head. Law tipped his head back, groaning low in his throat as he closed his eyes. Lust flooded him, the heat of the green haired man's mouth more than he bargained for. Zoro easily fell into a rhythm and Law just couldn't get past how good it felt, how long it had been and not realizing till this very moment how much he may have simply needed a good blow.

The warlord forced his eyes open, wanting to see this probable once in a life time opportunity, groaning at the sight before him. His cock slid out in and out of Zoro's mouth with ease, the kneeling man devouring him hungrily, eye closed. His other hand was palming at his own length, still confined in those tight black pants. It had to be painful, but right now he didn't care. As long as the Strawhat swordsman kept up the mind numbing suction, Law was pretty sure the world could explode around him and he wouldn't have cared less.

“Well,” The voice caused him to freeze, or well try to, as Zoro didn't even bother to pause in his movements and the doctor flicked his gaze up as a shadow fell over them. “That didn't take long, did it? Shitty swordsman.”

Sanji, almost lovingly, ran a hand through Zoro's hair, before moving it up Law's arm and resting it lightly against his chest. “I can feel your heartbeat,” Raising one swirled eyebrow, the blond grinned, leaning right over the swordsman to whisper in his ear. “He's good, isn't he? Not that I would tell him to his face. It's better to just grip tight to his hair and fuck his mouth.”

Reflexively Law did just that, hips bucking slightly into Zoro's mouth. There was a low groan from below them, the cook's eyes flicking down to the head of green hair before meeting Law's once more. “There's no need to hold back, trust me...he enjoys it.”

The Strawhat chef slid his arm back down Law's chest and stomach, long fingers trailing over his shirt to the hem. From there he followed the line of hairs, never breaking eye contact. The doctor panted once more, the heat and fire in those blue eyes making all the remaining blood he had left flee south. Then Sanji's fingers seemed to dance over Zoro's hand, up over his nose and forehead to card through that vibrant hair once more, before he gripped it tightly and pushed, making the swordsman take Law to the hilt and holding him there.

There was a single second where Zoro teetered slightly, more from loss of balance than anything before he grabbed at Law's legs and sucked fully, pushing back against the blond's hand to fight for any little bit of movement he could muster. The warlord groaned loudly, the warmth of the swordsman's mouth almost too much to bear. That sudden shift was overwhelming, his entire shaft engulfed in the wet heat of Zoro's mouth, the head of his dick pressing against his throat. Hands flexing in short hair, Law groaned again as he eyes slid shut.

He felt something brush his nose and opened his eyes wide to see Sanji right there, the tip of his nose resting against Law's. The chef grinned, something feral sparking across his eyes before he tipped his head and kissed the warlord. Both of his hands moved to Law's hair, long fingers burying themselves and kneading lightly as their mouths melded together. Sanji hummed into the kiss, flicking his tongue against the doctor's mouth. He gasped, honestly it more of a reaction to Zoro pulling away from him than anything, but the blond took it as an invitation, sliding his tongue into Law's mouth eagerly.

That took precedent, the young warlord's attention drawn to fighting the blond in his own mouth, hips bucking lazily into the strokes of Zoro's hand on his length. Suddenly the grip in his hair tightened, Sanji moaning into Law's mouth as his eyes slid closed in bliss. He pulled away, sucking in a sharp breath and glancing down. “Bastard,” the chef hissed quietly, one hand moving from the doctor's hair into green strands once more.

Without hesitation, the cook snapped his hips against Zoro's mouth, both men letting out a groan at the movement. Law tried to recover his breath a moment, his focus being drawn to the hand that was still stroking his length, trying to fight the pooling heat in his gut. He was fine till Sanji moaned again, eyes closing as he no doubt let himself be consumed by the swordsman's mouth on him. “Fuck, Marimo; yes,” the blond panted out, barely above a whisper as he tipped his head back towards the ceiling.

“Earlier wasn't enough for you?” Zoro asked and Law had to raise an eyebrow at that. The man could speak clearly even while his mouth was preoccupied and from the slight buckle of Sanji's knees and the hitched breath, it was something worth experiencing. “See Law? Greedy.”

Pulling off Sanji with a wet slurp, the swordsman looked up at him, meeting the doctor's eyes as he moved back to lick at the head of Law's arousal once more. He groaned himself, that dark eye seeming to pin him to his spot against the wall, even as Zoro wrapped his lips around him once more. “I'm greedy?” Sanji drawled in that smoke laced tone before he scoffed and raised a hand to trail over the doctor's neck. “You marked him.”

Zoro pulled away, eye lidded as he met Sanji's slight glare and shrugging a shoulder. “I mark who I want.”

“Do you now?” The chef asked, the fake shock in his voice evident. He gave a low chuckle as Zoro rolled his eye and delved back on Law's length with abandon. The warlord gasped once more, hands snapping into short green hair, hips thrusting deep into the wet heat of his mouth. “You're quiet.” Sanji's attention snapped back to Law, the kneeling swordsman all but forgotten by the chef.

“Ha...” Law huffed out, unable to really speak at the moment. His train of rational thought had come to a complete halt as his want welled up in him. Snapping his eyes shut, the doctor bit at his lip, trying to keep the feelings at bay. The quickly building heat in his gut was coiling tight, making his entire body begin to tense under it's want and arousal. He swallowed thickly, the presence of Zoro and now Sanji as well, simply overwhelming him.

“As I said,” Sanji started, breath ghosting over his ear as the blond leaned over Zoro to be close to him. “He just...consumes who you are and leaves you begging for more.”

The swordsman was back to the bobbing of his head, the constant suction tight along his taunt length. Law panted for breath as the blond lightly pressed his lips to the bruising mark on his neck, an almost sympathetic gesture. He swallowed audibly, mouth feeling dry as his hands flexed in their grip on Zoro's hair.

The Strawhat chef slid his hands over Law's chest, hooking them around his neck and kissing him. It was slow and calming, a complete contrast to the entire night so far. Pulling away, the one visible blue eye opened slowly, searching the warlord's face. “Are you close?” Dropping his eyes, Sanji watched what he was doing as he trailed his hand down Law's chest once more, feather light touches before carding his hand through Zoro's hair.

The swordsman rose on his knees a little, tilting into the touch affectionately, making the doctor wonder just what type of relationship the two pirates had with one another. Law simply nodded in reply, or well he thought he did, the small jerk of his head may have simply been in his own imagination. Sanji sensed it if nothing less, flicking his eyes down to the swordsman. “Zoro,” he started and the way he called the other man's name held so much love and affection in it, Law could hardly believe that this was the same man who had sent him up here, basically putting the other swordsman on display for Law in the process. But then his tone grew harsh again, growling out the next words. “Say it.”

Roronoa simply groaned around Law's erection, sucking in a deep breath through his nose. The rumble of his voice had the pressure in his gut wound so tight he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last. Sanji's arms came back up around his neck, lapping at the bruise to his neck before he sucked at it as well, only making it darker. “I want you to know,” the blond whispered in his ear, breath hot over the silver earrings. “This is something he reserves only for me.”

“Wha...” Law licked at his lip, eyes widening just slightly as the realization of Sanji's words caught up with him. Below him, Zoro took him to the hilt once more, swallowing before pulling back. Law could feel his legs shaking, his entire body tensing as he rode that edge, swallowing once more as he looked down to meet that single lidded lust blown eye.

“Cum for me.” Zoro spoke simply, the most subtle hint of command in his voice, making the warlord's breath catch in his throat. His voice rumbled down his shaft and up through his entire body, the weird and amazing sensations of perfect speech with the swordsman's mouth full of the doctor's member finally tripping his mind completely as he lost all thought and stuttered over broken words.

And Law did cum; hard. He couldn't have stopped it if he wanted to. That deep tone rumbling along his taunt flesh pushed him over that edge and he bucked into Zoro's mouth, holding him there as he groaned loudly. Sanji's mouth covered his own, distracting him from the tight heat of Zoro's and snatching his breath away.

The kiss was feral and brutal, the chef conquering Law as Zoro had done. They both shared that technique it looked like, but the ways they went about it were completely different. The doctor was beginning to see the appeal the two men found in one another; starting to understand just how their relationship was able to work as well as it seemed to.

His ears began to ring, unable to regain his breath as Sanji was relentless in his quest to consume him as he saw fit. The warlord's body locked up as he rode through his high, the swordsman swallowing his release and chasing for any little bit he could suck from him. And he felt hot, his entire body flaring in a rush of heat, the combinations of sensory overload wrecking havoc on his mind and being.

Law could feel it happening and couldn't stop it. Sanji's mouth still locked over his own, the harsh breaths through his nose not enough to supply him with proper oxygen. It was causing him to hyperventilate, but he was unable to push the younger man away. The ringing in his ears grew louder and he snapped his eyes shut to try and block everything out, but he knew it was going to be too late.

When he woke, Law was on the floor, head swimming and body numb. He also felt lethargic, as he half expected after such a mind blowing experience such as that. Keeping his eyes closed, he was able to sense the other two men around him. Their presences were still thick and heavy in the air, but the feeling of it had shifted somehow that he couldn't quite explain. A low moan made him open his eyes, slowly cracking them as he took in his surroundings once more.

They snapped open at the sight above him. Both Strawhats were on their knees, presumably from lowering him to the floor, locked in one of the most intense kisses the young warlord had ever been able to witness. Hands were tangled in one another's hair, one of the swordsman's wrapped tight in the blond's tie, keeping him from pulling away even if Sanji wanted to. Not that he seemed in the slightest to be even considering that notion, instead leaning forwards as he tried to devour the other man and get closer, if at all possible.

Mouths wet from saliva and what Law could only assume was trace bits of his own release, Sanji moaned against Zoro's mouth, sucking enthusiastically at the green haired man's tongue. The swordsman just seemed to pull him closer, groaning at the feeling of his lover no doubt. Law let his eyes wander a little, trailing over their bodies till he came to both of their still hard and defined erections.

Sanji was free, the head flushed and leaking slightly while Zoro was still confined to his pants. It didn't seem to be bothering the swordsman in the slightest, making Law wonder just what type of control the other swordsman possessed. The blond broke the kiss, pressing their foreheads together as both men panted into one another's space, sharing the same air and content to do so. Then he hummed, licking at the corner of Zoro's mouth and letting his eyes slide closed. “He tastes just like I thought he would.”

“You're a sick fuck,” Zoro replied, voice just as low and that husky drawl unwillingly pulled a groan from Law's throat. Both men looked down, slowly bringing their attention back to him before a cruel smile broke out on Zoro's still wet mouth. “Well...look who's up.”

The two men didn't break apart, just tilted to meet Law's gaze. Sanji did drop the hand that blocked his view of the doctor, but the dark haired man noted that it fell to Zoro's waist, reaching over the space between them to tuck into the hem of his pants. A loving and comforting gesture if he had ever seen one, Law thought idly before meeting the other pirates' looks dead on.

“How do you feel?” It was Sanji that spoke now, his tone all too knowing as Law began to move his limbs, still feeling boneless as he worked through his post euphoric high. The hand from Zoro's waist moved to lightly rest on his chest, the blond nodding against Zoro's forehead as he did so. “Your heart has slowed. You had us worried for a moment.”

Zoro scoffed, rolling his eye. “I wasn't worried, over sentimental fool. You do that shit to me all the time.” The swordsman did break away at that point, sliding his fingers through Sanji's tie before letting it fall. Sitting back on his heels, he shoved a hand down the front of his pants, adjusting himself and sighing into the motions.

“Okay, fine, shitty plant; I was worried. You just went limp.” Frown still in place from the glare he gave Zoro, Sanji looked down to Law once more. “You want to sit up?”

“No,” Law answered, his head still fuzzy. “I am pretty sure I passed out. It would be best for me to just lay here a moment. That...that was unexpected.”

Zoro chuckled darkly as Sanji grinned at him, seeming to know exactly what it was Law was referring to. From the green haired man's own words, perhaps he did. “Don't think we are done here.” The blond spoke calmly, trailing his hand down Law's chest, skirting lightly around his still exposed member. The warlord felt his body react, flinching slightly at the touch. He still wasn't worried, if anything he almost seemed to trust the two of them more than he had just minutes before. The...care they had for him when he was unconscious completely of their own self wanting. They could have simply left him or worse, yet he woke to them both there and almost instantly shifting their attention to his needs.

“Give him his time,” the swordsman spoke, that dark eye trailing over him before flicking to Sanji. His slight scowl broke into a hungry smirk as he eyed the blond up and down, reaching for him once more. “You still have clothes on.”

Sanji smacked his hand away. “So do you and so does he.” Sanji snapped back, anger in his tone. How the hell these two went back and forth so quickly was beyond Law, but Zoro didn't seem to care, ignoring the aggravated tone of the blond as he snapped his hand back out to grab at his tie. “Don't go ruining this one too you shitty marimo!”

“Oh shut up!” Zoro pulled him close once more, the blond flailing slightly as he tried to maintain balance, one pale hand coming up to grasp at a tanned shoulder. “Your voice in annoying.”

“Why don't you put that mouth of yours to some good use instead of yapping,” Sanji growled as he slammed his forehead against Zoro's.

“Maybe I would if you would cooperate with me for a minute!” He barked back, tugging on the tie and Law thought that the two might just break into a fist fight or something right here. Instead Zoro smashed their mouths together roughly, the doctor's eyes going wide at the action. The Strawhat chef seemed to melt into it, moaning lowly into the kiss as the hand at Zoro's shoulder slid up into green hair. Pulling away, Zoro's voice was low, as if he were speaking solely to his lover, completely forgetting Law still lay between them. “Tell me what you want from this and I will do it.”

“You're always so compliant in the end...” Sanji trailed off, flicking his eyes to the swordsman's chest as his hand trailed lightly over the immense scar across the other man's body. The doctor wondered how he had gotten it and how Zoro had managed to survive such a wound, but it was pushed to the back of his mind as the tanned man groaned, the sound rumbling deeply in his throat. “I want him...” Sanji stated lowly, nails scratching lightly at the marred flesh and making Zoro's entire body shiver. It didn't seem painful, making Law's brain jump into his medical knowledge at just how the nerve endings may have healed. “...and you.”

“Think you can handle that? It's not anything we have done before.” Law's breath caught in his throat as he caught up with their conversation. Were they both implying what he thought they were?

He half expected Sanji to grow angry, to snap at the swordsman for the hit to his pride, but instead he leaned forwards, softly kissing at the corner of Zoro's mouth, fingers resting lightly against his chin. “You let me worry about me, Marimo.” With a grunt and a nod from the swordsman, that seemed to end the conversation as both men moved to kiss properly and Law found the energy to raise himself up on his forearms.

They broke apart once more at his movements, the thin line of drool snapping as Sanji licked at his lip. Both reached out to haul him up into a full sitting position before Zoro stood and walked across the crows nest to open and begin searching through a chest Law hadn't noticed until that moment. The blond watched him for a moment, eyes lidded before flicking his attention to the warlord and shifting to kneel in front of him.

Law watched quietly as Sanji threw a leg over him, settling his slim weight easily on Law's thighs before wrapping his arms around his neck once more, ducking in to press a chaste kiss against his mouth. “Are you okay? We tend to get a little...aggressive.” The half smirk on his face completely contradicted his tender words as the younger man spoke.

“If you are suggesting I can not handle your...overbearing nature Blackleg-ya, then you are wrong. I was merely caught off guard by your actions.” Carefully he settled his hands on the blond's waist, mindful of the look Zoro had given him earlier in the evening. He doubted the swordsman would do anything, but he knew some part of him was protective of his lover and crew mate. Law was certain he wouldn't hesitate to protect him if he felt Sanji was unable to do so.

“Yeah, Zoro can be like that.” Looking over his shoulder to where the swordsman was still digging about in the chest, he looked back to Law and grinned. “I warned you.”

“That you did.” Nodding curtly, he smirked at the blond. “Was this your plan the entire time Blackleg-ya?”

Sanji leaned over him, kissing at the stinging mark on his neck before moving up to lick around the shell of his ear. Leaning close, Law felt the chef's lips brush over his earrings, low stirrings of arousal humming deep in his gut. It made sense, Zoro having piercings and all, that Sanji would know exactly how to entice this type of reaction. “What if...” he started, kissing at his earrings before tonguing at them, pulling them into his mouth carefully. “I told you this was all the marimo's idea?”

A full body shudder wrecked through the young doctor, hands grasping tightly to the blond's dress shirt as a new wave of want crashed through him. Now, that hadn't occurred to him. They both devised a plan to play him and it had worked, each acting as if the other were the one behind this masterful plan. That only left one piece: which one of them was telling the truth? Or were they both; just giving him half truths to a whole he will never know.

“Truly,” Sanji breathed against his ear, breath hot and moist. “He got on his knees earlier today and asked about you. Sucked me off while I thought of how to get you up here.” The chef ground his hips forwards, making Law hiss at the realization of his own reawakening arousal.

There was a loud thunk as the lid to the chest dropped closed and the young warlord snapped his eyes open, not even realizing they had closed. He looked over Sanji's shoulder to Zoro, the blond still grinding into his lap as he kissed and bit at the dark haired man's neck. Placing a thin vile between his teeth, the swordsman dropped down behind Sanji, snaking his hands around his chest to fumble with the buttons of the dress shirt he still wore.

Law raised his hands to help, suddenly wanting to see that pale skin naked and flushed in his excitement. Zoro seemed to agree, making quick work of the buttons, and sliding it from Sanji's shoulders to kiss across the nape of his neck. His hands moved up to pull at the knot of his lover's tie, easily slipping it over his head and tossing it away. The blond shuddered in Law's lap, instinctively grinding against him, making both men moan into the touch. Zoro leaned over Sanji's shoulder then, tanned hands easily mapping out his lover's chest as he worked towards his pants once more.

The Strawhat swordsman wasn't shy, that much Law had learned, trailing a hand over Sanji's length, before reaching for Law himself. He grasped them both in his warm grip, hand pumping lazily as both chef and doctor let out low moans, bucking into the firm grip on their arousals. “Let's get out of these clothes.” The green haired man's voice was smooth and assertive, Law wanting to do nothing more than move to pull his shirt off. There was no hesitation in his actions as he leaned back, breaking away from the assault Sanji still had on his neck to cross his arms over his head and pull away his shirt.

The combined gasp made him roll his eyes, the hand on his and Sanji's lengths pausing as both Strawhats took in his tattoos. Sanji's fingers traced over the marks delicately for a moment before he wordlessly leaned in to kiss him. The blond was still just as forceful in his kiss as before, but there was some shift in it as well, almost a softness he had reserved up until that point. Breaking away, he slid his hands up into thick dark hair. “They are gorgeous.”

Law smirked, but didn't speak, taking that moment to kiss Sanji back, watching as the blond's eyes slid closed. Flicking his attention to Zoro, searching the other pirate for his intentions, he was shocked to see him half ignoring them, more focused on pulling the blond's shirt away before rising to his feet to drop his own pants. The warlord groaned into his kiss, but not because of Sanji's hand on his length quickly replacing the swordsman's when he stood. Zoro was just as impressive as he thought he would have been, mind drawing a blank as he took in the tanned skin of the third man.

Kicking his pants away, he pulled the vile from his mouth, the soft click of the glass against his teeth sounding loud in the otherwise quiet room, before he dropped back to his knees. Pulling against Sanji's shoulder, he effectively broke the kiss, pulling the blond flush against his chest. Law watched as Zoro kissed a light trail up his lover's throat, the chef relaxing into it with a soft sigh. “Pants,” the green haired swordsman panted lowly, one hand sliding down bare skin to palm at the blond's length.

With a low moan, Sanji complied, pushing the dress slacks from his hips before shifting on his legs to pull them away. Law took this moment to remove his own pants as well, kicking off his boots and dropping them with his shirt before shifting up onto his knees and sliding in between the Strawhat cook's open thighs.

Sanji was laid out for him it seemed, body heaving with labored breaths, skin slick with sweat and throat exposed as he rested his head against the swordsman's shoulder. Despite the mark he was now bringing to life on his lover, Zoro was watching him closely. The swordsman may have been who Law was more attracted too, but it was clear that it was Sanji who this was being done for and who was he to dispute that? The blond was just as tempting in his own right and he opened his hand, fingers spread out towards Zoro. “May I?”

That dark eye narrowed slightly, before he reached out, easily dropping the small item into Law's hand. It was warm against his palm, Zoro's grip on the vile having warmed it easily enough. Instantly the warlord recognized it for what it was, grinning openly as how prepared these two men were. Of course if what he was quickly learning was indeed true, sex between these two would have been regular enough that keeping a constant supply of lubrication stashed about the ship was entirely logical.

The Strawhat chef moved then, rolling his head to bite at Zoro's neck even as he hooked a leg around the doctor's waist. He could feel the power in his muscles, knowing just how dangerous the blond's weapon of choice could be. “Stop stalling you two.” Running a hand up into Zoro's hair and grasping tightly, the blond reached out with his other, fingers coming to rest under Law's jaw and tipping his head up ever so slightly.

Blue eyes met his and the warlord nodded, jerking into motion as he moved to uncap the tiny bottle and pour some of the lubrication into his palm. The viscous substance seemed to melt at his body heat, making it easy for him to smear across his palm with his thumb. He wondered for a moment where the two had gotten it, but dropped the notion in favor of moving closer to the other men.

Zoro spread his own knees wider slightly, leaning back just a little more as Sanji shifted in his lap some. Tanned arms snaked around the blond, that clear line of possessiveness still there even now to the warlord. One hand trailed down Sanji's stomach, tracing the lines of his abs before wrapping loosely around his flushed and leaking arousal. The chef groaned, nipping and sucking at the swordsman's neck. Law ran his clean hand up the blond's other leg, coming to rest easily on his thigh as his slicked hand moved to circle lightly at the blond's entrance. The leg wrapped around him flexed, the muscles against the doctor's side going rock hard in their strength and power. It made Law shudder, a combination of fear and excitement. These two were just as deadly as he was and he was sure of them all, right now, Sanji would clearly have the advantage, despite the compromising position he was in.

“So we are clear,” he started, meeting Zoro's eye, even as the chef moaned loudly and pressed against his fingers. “We are all agreeing to this?”

Sanji nodded, panting with a swallow, rolling his hips against Law's light touch and the consistent slow pumps to his length from Zoro. “At the end of all this; he is mine.” The Strawhat swordsman stated firmly, nudging his nose under the blond's jaw. “And I am his.” The last bit was spoken lower, more to Sanji than him, Law supposed, but it didn't matter anyways. The blond smiled softly, tilting into his lover's caress, hand carding through the green strands gently for a moment.

Hesitant to break their surreal moment, feeling a slight pang at how close and loving the two men truly were, Law pressed forth, one finger slipping in easily. Sanji gasped, arching his back away from the swordsman as he dropped off into a moan. “Fuck...” The chef carried the word out longer than he should have, head rolling against Zoro's shoulder as he exposed his neck to his lover once more.

Zoro slowed the hand on the blond's length, still kissing at his neck as Law leaned up, grasping the cook by the chin and pulling him into a kiss; working his finger out before pushing back into the lithe body. Sanji moaned openly into his mouth before dropping back against the swordsman. The hand in Zoro's hair gripped tight, grounding him as the other hooked around Law's neck, keeping him close.

The green haired man reached out, running the tips of his fingers lightly over the muscles and tattoos of his shoulder, making Law pause in his kiss. Sanji didn't seem bothered in the slightest, moving to pull the doctor's lip into his mouth and nibbling at it. Zoro broke away from the blond's neck, licking at his lips. His gaze was serious as he looked at the warlord, but his eye was soft and his tone gentle. “He won't break. In fact, despite how into it the cook seems, if he thinks for a second you are treating him...delicately, he will kick you. Don't underestimate his rage.”

“Quite the tip Zoro-ya.” Law broke away from Sanji with a slight nod, resting his forehead against the blond's. Those blue eyes eased open to look at him, breath coming out in stuttered pants as Law pulled away once more, pressing a second finger in with the first. The chef arched his back again, digging his shoulders into the swordsman's chest as he let out a low moan and bucked his hips into the motions of the hands on him.

Zoro's hand was still resting against Law's shoulder, his grip flexing slightly with each of his lover's movements, no doubt his neglected arousal meeting the blond's spine with each graceful arc of his body. Running a hand over sweat slick abs, Law dared to shift his focus slightly. The Strawhat cook's eyes were closed, panting heavily with each roll of his hips against the doctor's hand. Sanji bit at his own lip with a stifled moan when Law twisted his fingers slightly, stretching and seeing just how much the blond could take.

With his free hand, the young warlord covered the swordsman's, twining their fingers and tugging him closer as he leaned up on his knees towards him. Maybe now, given the shift in the environment Law would finally be able to kiss him like he had wanted to. Zoro's head snapped up from where he had dropped it to watch Law prepare the blond, eye locking onto his own in curiosity. That was the swordsman's only warning as the warlord moved to seal his mouth over the other man's. There was a single second where the green haired swordsman hesitated before returning the action in full force.

Zoro wasn't one to sit and let Law lead completely, instead almost instantly breaking the hold on his hand to move fingers into his hair and keep the doctor in place. His eye fell closed as he tilted his head slightly, deepening the kiss and licking at Law's bottom lip. Law gave him entrance, wondering just how a kiss would go, knowing the talent that lay within the other swordsman's tongue. The warlord wasn't disappointed in the slightest, groaning against the Strawhat's mouth as Zoro's tongue swept over his own, sliding along the doctor's tongue and engaging head on in a dancing war over who would lead who.

“Fuck you two...” Sanji's voice broke through to Law, slightly breathless as he swallowed and panted below them. Flicking his eyes down to the blond, he pulled his fingers back and thrust forwards again, pulling a buck of those powerful hips and a rumbling groan from the swordsman. Zoro didn't break their kiss though, instead letting go of the blond to run his other hand up into Law's hair, gripping at him tighter and keeping him locked in place.

The doctor could feel his length twitch in excitement, hissing and forcibly pulling away from the swordsman when long fingers wrapped around him snugly and slid up his shaft. “That all you got Doc?” Sanji raised a swirled eyebrow, seeming to dare Law in some unspoken manner.

Behind him, Zoro chuckled lowly, reaching out to pick up the vile of lubrication, smearing some across his own fingers and setting it aside. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to Sanji's temple before capturing his mouth in a harsh kiss. “Should I show him how you like it?” The groan Sanji gave through the kiss and the buck of his hips must have been answer enough as the swordsman slid his hand over the cook's stomach and came to rest over Law's still moving hand. “Keep going,” he encouraged, meeting the warlord's eyes with a devious smirk.

“What are you going to do?” He couldn't help but ask, truly curious about what the swordsman was going to do to his lover this time. Zoro clearly knew the blond's body extremely well and Law was sure Sanji was just the same. Instead of answering, the green haired pirate simply jerked his head in a nod, motioning for Law to keep on preparing the blond before shifting his own hand slightly and pressing a finger in with his own.

Sanji inhaled sharply before dropping off into another cursed moan, rolling his head to the side and letting out a garbled mess of words. “Shit...fuck; yes!” The leg around Law's waist flexed again as Law simply watched the other two men from under his bangs. Zoro was grinning now, something sinister and feral as he matched his movements with Law's, his eyes on the writhing blond still half seated in his lap. Without a warning to either of them, the swordsman pressed a second finger in, dipping them between Law's own and spreading both their fingers wide deep inside the blond.

“Marimo...” The weird nickname dropped off into a moan, the grip on Law's own length flexing dangerously tight for a moment. Law stilled his fingers, swallowing dryly as a surge of lust swam through him. Zoro kept moving his own fingers, quirking an eyebrow at the warlord before leaning over to kiss him once more.

Law met him hungrily, accepting anything he could get from the green haired swordsman, moving his fingers once more and a bit more willing now to follow his lead knowing what sound it could pull from the blond. He was beginning to let the lust cloud his mind, wanting to feel the heat of the chef on his erection, not just his fingers, but Zoro didn't seem done yet. The kiss was feral, a little more teeth than the one before, the swordsman nipping at his bottom lip before pulling it eagerly into his mouth.

Letting his eyes close at that, a shiver running through his body as it remembered what that suction was capable of, Law felt a third finger of the swordsman's press in with his own. It was tight and sure to be painful to the blond at this point, but if so, he gave no hint other than to moan loudly and pull Law closer with his leg. A pale hand snapped up to grasp into green hair, forcibly breaking the kiss Law and Zoro shared as the chef growled up at them. “Enough.” The word held less bite than the blond was hoping for, but either way, with a small shrug, Zoro removed his fingers and Law did the same.

The bottle was pressed into his hand once more as Zoro wrapped his arms around Sanji and hauled him into more of a sitting position than the one he had fallen into. The blond's entire body was flushed, chest heaving from labored breathing and arousal dripping with precum. Law heard himself groan at the sight before him, but all the chef did was smirk at him, eyes lidded and knowing.

It was hard to simply coat himself, wanting to continue to fist at his own length till completion, but Law also wanted to feel the heat of the blond around him and forced his hand to still and let go of himself. Giving a pant and a swallow, opening his eyes slowly, both Strawhats were looking at him, both expressions relaxed and almost seeming to wait for his go ahead. He knew this wasn't the case, or most likely wasn't, but neither of them seemed to move.

Trying not to read into it more than he had, Law moved forwards once more, sliding his hand up Sanji's leg that was still loosely hooked around his hip and meeting the blond's eyes. Why he was hesitating, Law couldn't say and he shook his head in a quick jerk to try and snap himself out of it. Sanji's breathing had returned a bit more to the normal, but he sucked in a deep breath, stretching his body out against Zoro and raising his other leg slightly. “Show me what you got Trafalgar.”

Without waiting for Law to make a move, Sanji sat up slamming a hand to his chest, short nails biting into his tattoo. Smirk still in place, the blond pushed the doctor back and Law took the hint to lay backwards against the mats of the room. Sanji crawled over him, positioning himself over the warlord's thighs, fingers tracing the dark marks on his chest as the blond tipped his head slightly to the side.

With a pant, Law flicked his gaze from the blown blue eyes to his flushed member, taking in the way the precum beaded at the head. Swallowing as he felt the Strawhat chef's fingers grasp at his own length, the doctor let out a low groan, dropping his head back to the mats of the floor and squeezing his eyes shut. Fuck, this was really happening.

“Law,” Sanji's voice was low, laced with smoke and husky with want. “Eyes on me.” Those long fingers slid up his arousal as the blond shifted his hips back, pressing against him as Sanji guided Law's erection to his entrance. The blond never broke eye contact, biting at his lip and moaning as Law felt them press together, before slipping into the blond's heat.

He moved then, hands coming up to grasp at Sanji's hips as the cook's hands found hold on his ribs, digging in as they connected fully to one another. The Strawhat chef was amazing. Hot and tight, the sensations taking all of the doctor's will to move slowly and not buck into the lithe form moaning over him. The blond didn't wait either, as soon as Law had fully sheathed himself and stopped, needing that moment of stillness to calm his raging heart, Sanji rocked up on his knees and dropped back down again. Law groaned deep in his throat and grit his teeth, trying to repress the urge to cum right then.

That would have been one of the most fucking embarrassing things he had done in his short fucking life, that was for sure. Snapping his eyes closed, his gripped tighter to powerful hips and tried to think of anything but the way Sanji's body seemed to pull him deeper with each swing of those hips. Tried to think of anything but how hot and amazing he felt and how Law really had missed this so very, very much.

Sensing the swordsman, the doctor opened his eyes to see Zoro swim into his view, his look knowing and eager as he smirked down at Law. He made a move to lean over Law, but Sanji snapped a hand out, grasping at the sweaty green strands and pulling him from the doctor's view once more. There was a low curse and a muttered “ow” from the tanned man that was quickly silenced by Sanji crushing their mouths together. The warlord watched in silence for a moment as the two broke into another feral and devouring kiss, the blond rocking on Law's arousal the entire time.

That same hand moved from Zoro's hair down his neck and over his chest to grasp tightly to the swordsman's length. There was a gasp and a grunt, effectively breaking the kiss as Sanji smirked at him. Biting at Zoro's lip, the blond rolled his hips in a circle, pulling a moan from Law and he bucked his hips up into the cook. Sanji simply seemed to ignore him after he gave a brief stutter of his words and a stifled groan, focusing his attention to his lover. “You were so good earlier,” the chef spoke against the swordsman's mouth, fist moving casually along his lover's length. “Think maybe I should return the favor?”

Both Law and Zoro groaned at the blond's words, but he didn't think he had ever seen the green haired man move that fast before. The swordsman was on his feet in record time, a hand of his own fisting into blond strands, the other grasping at his flushed arousal and pressing it down as the blond eagerly opened his mouth.

The doctor moaned as he watched, hands grasping tight to the chef's hipbones as he bucked up into him once more. Eyes lidded, his own mouth watering at the sight as Sanji licked a broad path across the head of Zoro's erection before raising a hand to replace Zoro's and taking him into his mouth. Eyes falling closed, the cook hummed into his actions, a sharp breath escaping the swordsman above him as his other hand threaded into Sanji's hair as well.

The blond started a slow rock then, the bobs of his head matching the grind of his hips onto Law's length. The warlord met each movement with a buck of his hips, trying desperately to drive himself as deep into the lithe and willing form as he could, loving the way those muffled moans escaped around Zoro's arousal. A choked pant escaped the green haired man, a low muttered curse directed at Sanji as he watched the blond through a lidded gaze. Law hadn't seen Zoro so uncomposed, even during their time together before Sanji's arrival and it was amazing to see.

The way his back arched slightly as he brought his hips closer to the blond. The slight shake in his thighs as he tried to not buck into his lover's mouth. The hand that grasped tightly to the blond strands of hair, keeping him from moving fully off him, bottom lip pulled into his mouth as he bit back the sounds that wanted to escape.

Law could feel the flush of want move through him, not only from the slow grind of Sanji riding him slowly, but from the blissed out look on the flushed features of Zoro. Even when fucking someone else, the desire and trust the swordsman showed his crew mate was unmatched. No wonder he had an attraction to the other swordsman. Beyond the physical attraction, there was a clear devotion for his lover and his crew; a pang of longing for his own crew welled up, but Law quickly pushed it aside. Was kind of hard not to when the guttural groan of Zoro's filled the air, followed closely by Sanji and lastly Law himself.

Sitting up, he bit at the blond's neck, hands moving to grasp a little more towards the blond's ass. The chef gave a full body shudder, a small whimper escaping him as he pulled back from Zoro till just the other man's head was still in his mouth. One hand fisted along the slick flesh, eyes closed tightly as harsh breaths were exhaled sharply from his nose.

“You're so fucking tight Blackleg-ya,” The warlord mumbled into pale skin that tasted strongly of salt and sweat. Flexing his grip on the strong muscles, Law bucked up into the blond, keeping him still in his lap. Sanji let out a wanton moan, breaking away from Zoro and thrusting back against him. That one hand refused to leave his lover though, even as the other snapped into Law's hair, clawing at his scalp as the blond tried to pull the doctor away from his neck.

It was a half-hearted effort, he knew, but Law pulled away to look up at Sanji. The blue eyes were blown from lust and arousal, locking onto his own before the chef leaned against his chest, sealing their mouths together once more. The slight tang of cum washed over Law's tongue and he groaned into Sanji's mouth, knowing that it was a mix of not only his own, but now the precum of the swordsman's as well. Somewhere under it all was the taste of the blond's cigarettes, the hint of smoke lingering in his hair still.

Sanji stood on his knees, riding Law as passionately as he could as the doctor fucked up into him continuously. He broke the kiss to bite at the blond's pulse, fingers digging into the globes of his ass as he kept up the relentless pace. The cook turned his head once more, tipping it slightly to the side to give Law more room and opened his mouth to suck his lover's length once more.

Heat radiated from all three of them, the heady smell of sex and sweat filling the air of the crows nest. “Law...” The way Sanji's husky voice moaned his name sent a shiver through his entire body and the doctor groaned against the blond's neck in answer. Shifting himself slightly to gain better balance, it changed the angle of his thrusts, enabling him to drive deeper and faster into the blond. The chef's breath caught as he pulled off Zoro, burying his face into green curls and moaning loudly.

Sanji's hand dropped from the swordsman's length, his forehead dropping against Law's shoulder and the Strawhat cook just held on, arms wrapping around his shoulders as the warlord set the pace for the moment. It wasn't going to last long and Law knew it, but if he could completely fuck Sanji senseless for even a few moments, it would be entirely worth it.

Zoro took this chance to move as well, bending to pick up the tossed aside lubrication before dropping to his knees behind Sanji. Starting just above Law's hands, the swordsman ran his own hands up the cook's back, massaging at his shoulders for a moment and pulling another blissful whimper from the blond. The warlord slowed his pace, the chef panting heavily into the crook of his neck.

With a swallow Sanji sat up, twisting his body to grasp a hold of his chin and pull Zoro into a simple kiss. “Marimo,” he started, hips still rolling shallowly on Law's length. Law saw his eyes flutter closed as the chef's fingers rested gently at the base of Zoro's jaw. “Fuck me. I want to feel you too.”

“Just relax Swirly.” The green haired pirate muttered against kiss swollen lips. “Take a breather you damned ero-cook.”

The blond hummed, but did as he was told and for that Law was finding he was surprisingly thankful. He could only guess at what these two had planned, but the night most certainly wasn't over yet. “You love it.” Pulling away, Sanji leaned against Law's chest once more, idly running his hands over the warlord's back and kissing randomly at his neck.

With a sharp exhale, Law tried to focus, the light pressure of the simple actions actually feeling really good to him. Loosening his grip, the doctor let his hands slide back to the blond's hips, eyes meeting Zoro once more. The doctor raised a brow and jerked his head in a shallow nod that he hoped got his suggestion to meet him clear. Wordlessly the Strawhat moved, leaning forwards to press his chest against Sanji's shoulders, hands still rubbing small circles into the blond's lower back with his thumbs.

“How you holding up Trafalgar?” Zoro's tone wasn't mocking, the thick throaty words laced with his clear want, more knowing than anything. Between them, the blond gave a small whimper, fingers moving to grasp tightly at Law's shoulders, blunt nails digging into his sweat slick skin. He thrust his hips back as he groaned into the warlord's shoulder, causing Law to hiss in pleasure. The green haired man chuckled lowly under his breath, smirking at the doctor as he did so. “Shitty blond's such a whore.”

“Just get on with it you dumb fuck,” Sanji's tone was low and breathless as he picked his head up to look over his shoulder to Zoro. Then his eyes rolled back into his head with a groan once more, his whole body sagging against the doctor's chest.

“Fucking make me.” Zoro bucked his hips against the blond, pulling a repeat reaction from Sanji and Law caught onto what he was doing. Leaning over the cook's shoulder, Zoro met Law in a kiss, biting at his lip and groaning as the swordsman rolled his hips against his lover once more. The other man's hands had moved from their massage to grasp tightly at the blond's ass and Zoro was currently grinding against the blond, fucking the cleft of that perfect ass with his still spit slick length.

The sounds and sensations were nearly mind blowing. Sanji was whimpering in his ear still, small pleasured moans vibrating across Law's shoulder as the chef rocked his hips back into every thrust Zoro gave. It encouraged small rolls of the warlord's own hips, shallow bucks up into the blond each time he pressed back against his lover.

And Zoro. Zoro was all consuming, more so than Sanji, forcing his tongue into the warlord's mouth and grasping at his hair with one hand. Determined to not let the swordsman sweep him away this time, Law tipped his head to the side, grasping tightly to Sanji's hips as he slid his tongue against Zoro's. The green haired man gave a pleased hum, sucking eagerly on the invading muscle, before pulling away to just dive at him once more. The swordsman was everywhere, teeth and tongue, nipping and sucking at Law's mouth, that one hand fisting tightly into dark hair. Eyes sliding closed, Law felt Sanji pick his head up, heard the lust filled moan and the sharp intake of breath. “Fuck you two are hot.”

Law felt his moan vibrate against Zoro's mouth, swallowed up by the Strawhat as he once again delved into his mouth. A hand came up to rest on the far side of Law's face, gently pushing him away from Zoro, but he fought it, wanting to keep kissing the green haired man. Sanji let him be, his long fingers moving from his cheek to Zoro's. The chef rolled his hips again, sliding along Law's erection easily as he pressed back against his lover's hardness. “Zoro,” the blond started, voice a mere whisper as he licked at the shell of his ear. His fingers played with the golden earrings, earning himself a low groan from the swordsman.

It was Law's turn to drink the sound and he did so happily, sliding his tongue over Zoro's as the two came to terms with how their dance was going to go. They curled around one another in the swordsman's mouth this time, but it didn't last long as he pushed them back to Law's mouth once more. Sanji continued to rock slowly. He wasn't trying to get anyone off at this point, but simply trying to keep them all aroused. Not that it really needed a lot from Law's perspective. Having one Strawhat riding him while he made out a with the other was more than enough stimulation for him.

He reached down between himself and the blond, even as he bit at an abused lip and sucked at Zoro's tongue. Wrapping a hand loosely around the blond's flushed and neglected length, he could feel the stick of the precum from his head, pleased when a throaty moan from the chef sounded in Zoro's ear. “Zoro; please.” Sanji's voice was so breathless, so full of want that Zoro broke the kiss to turn to his lover.

He sealed their mouths together for a moment, before pulling away. Wet from his kiss with the warlord, the swordsman licked at the corner of his mouth, before leaning forwards once more to suck at the chef's bottom lip. “Please what?”

“Zoro!” Sanji sounded almost desperate at this point, rocking back against the tanned man and arching his back. Law stopped his strokes to his member, but kept a fist there, raising an eyebrow as the Strawhat grinned wickedly around the blond's lip. “Don't make me...” The few words came out slightly funny, but it didn't seem to stop Sanji at all.

“What? Beg? _Beg me_ Cook. You're so fucking needy right now. Fucking yourself on Law's dick and you just can't get enough can you?” There was a sinful sneer across Zoro's face as he let go of the blond's lip. He seemed almost disgusted with Sanji, but in all the right ways and Law couldn't help the groan as Sanji raised himself on his knees to get closer to his lover before dropping back down on him with a moan of his own.

“I want you. I want to feel your cock inside me.” Sanji swallowed thickly, whole body shaking from his obvious arousal.

“Zoro-ya if he...” Law felt the need to start, not wanting to get between the two men anymore than he already had. It would be a huge disappointment to not finish here, but he had cum once already tonight, getting more than he ever dreamed he'd get.

“You stay still Trafalgar,” The swordsman growled low, flicking that gray eye to meet the doctor's before moving back to the blond and ghosting a kiss over his mouth exactly like Zoro had done to Law earlier as well. And the blond chased him as the doctor had done, growling when the green haired man evaded him as well. “I just want to hear him say it.”

“It?” The warlord asked, scrunching his face slightly. Zoro rolled his hips once more, grinding against the blond, making Sanji moan loudly and push his ass back against the swordsman.

“Zoro,” Sanji started, his composure clearly gone at this point. Somehow though he managed to steel his voice, causing Zoro to groan against the blond's throat as he spoke. Law had no idea how the man could do it, but didn't question it either. The tone was still low and breathless, but that commanded edge was back in the words. They were muttered into the swordsman's temple as a hand ran up into green hair. Law bucked his hips up, meeting the grind of the blond's hips as he pushed back against Zoro once more. “I want to feel you deep inside me. Fuck me, Marimo; break me.”

Sucking in a breath at that, Zoro leaned back on his heels, a gentle hand sliding up Sanji's back as he urged the blond and thus Law to lay on the floor once more. The little vile appeared in his hands and the green haired man easily tipped some of the lubrication into his palm. Law watched closely as the swordsman slicked his own length, eye falling closed as he gripped his impressive arousal tightly in his grasp.

Letting go of himself, Zoro pressed the back of his hand against Law's leg, urging the warlord to spread them and he gave the swordsman a curious look, even as he complied wordlessly. Tanned knees bumped against his ass and Law couldn't help to buck up into Sanji once more. The blond was half laying on him, half sitting up as he looked over his shoulder to watch as Zoro grasped the base of his length and moved to line up against the blond's ass as well.

Well...wait. Law groaned and dropped his head back, his earlier assumptions right as he felt the slick heat of the Strawhat pirate's length against the base of his own arousal. “Shit...” he groaned out, dropping an arm over his eyes and trying to calm himself. Not only was he still going to be able to fuck the blond but now he was going to be doing it with the swordsman's length pressed to his as well.

Zoro gave a small grunt as he pressed the head of his arousal against Sanji's already stretched and filled entrance, his voice a bit hoarse. “Last chance Love Cook.”

The pet names! The dark haired warlord bit at his own lip, both at trying to bite back the moan of pleasure that spiked through him at how all this felt and the small laugh at the other two men. For fearsome pirates, they had some funny little habits. “I want this Mosshead,” the blond replied, voice surprisingly soft. “I want you. I want you both.”

Zoro's answer was a shallow bob of his head in a nod and a swallow before he pressed forwards, easing his way into the blond with Law still inside him. Sanji bit at his lip, in clear discomfort, eyes snapping closed. Law brushed away the welling tears with a thumb, his other hand rubbing circles into Sanji's hip. Medically this wasn't exactly wise, but that part of his brain was overrode by the clear sexual lust that drove the rest of him right now. All Law could think about was the Strawhats, all he wanted to think about was them and if even that simple little action helped make this go smoother, than that's what he would do.

Above them, Zoro was pressing light kisses to Sanji's shoulder, murmuring against the damp skin about how amazing the cook was and how tight everything felt. Sanji was breathing erratically, panting and swallowing as he tried to remain calm and relaxed. His eyes were still shut tightly, head bent forwards and Law rubbed at his cheek bone with his thumb idly.

The feeling of Zoro sliding against him was different, but not unwelcome, the swordsman's length hot and taunt against his own throbbing erection. Sanji's already tight body was becoming almost painfully constricted as everyone adjusted to the feeling of the green haired man's arousal. When he was sheathed as fully as he could be, Zoro swallowed again, nodding more to himself than anyone as he spoke. His voice was breathless, each word sounding like it took effort to actually speak. “Okay; fuck. On you Love Cook, on you.”

And there was that love and care again that the two had masterfully managed to hide during everyday affairs. It was actually quite inspiring to see from them. These two, that were at one another's throats at all waking hours, were able to set that all aside in the midst of their intimacy. Roronoa gripped lightly at the blond's shoulder, kneading his thumb into the muscles at the back of his neck as he waited on his lover.

Everything stilled for a moment as Sanji eased his eyes open, his fringe of hair tickling at Law's nose as he peered down at him with lust glazed eyes. Shifting his hands to either side of Law's torso, the blond tentatively rocked his hips back against them, his eyes rolling slightly as they all groaned in unison at how amazing it felt. A spike of want rolled through Law, it taking all he had to not thrust his hips up. The panted swallow of Zoro's only seemed to mean the same thing as one hand moved to grasp at Sanji's waist and he straightened his back slightly, head tipped forwards and down to watch the entire thing.

Sanji moved again, another slow experimental roll of his hips, some unspoken command from Zoro no doubt as he twisted his head to look over his shoulder at the green haired man. Law picked his head up, only able to see the swordsman's eyes and furrowed brow as he still watched them. Everything was just so damned tight and perfect. With a groan, the young doctor let his head drop back to the mats once more, hands sliding down Sanji's sides to hold lightly at his waist. His fingers met Zoro's and the swordsman moved his hand on top of his, holding Law at that spot on the chef's person.

Eyes closing, he focused in on how everything felt, the heat all around him and the way they both shifted deep inside the blond with each movement he made. Giving a small groan, he repressed the urge to buck up into the chef, instead flexing his grip on his waist and groaning out his name. Sanji's breath caught before he made this sound, something between a groan and a whimper, a hand moving up to cup at the side of the doctor's neck carefully.

Everything seemed to slow for a second before the world came crashing back down onto him. When Zoro bucked his hips, Law's back arched off the mats against his will, shoulders digging in and Sanji let out a scream of pleasure, his entire body shaking and tensing around them. His knees dug into Law's sides before he relaxed and moaned out long and low. The swordsman was a little kinder about the action when he repeated it, but he did do it again, finding a shallow thrust seemed to accommodate them all much better than the harsh one he first thought to try.

They were all panting, Sanji's breath mixing with Law's as he leaned up to kiss the blond. The young warlord was quite surprised at the hunger in the chef's kiss, devouring and corrupting what Law would have otherwise kept simple. The blond's tongue thrust into his mouth and he bit at the doctor's lip, groaning against his mouth as he rolled his hips back against his lover.

One hand slid up Sanji's back again, Law only noticing Zoro's hand when tanned fingers gripped at the blond's thin shoulder tightly. The feeling of himself and the swordsman sliding against one another in the cook's tight heat was overwhelming. The swordsman must have been feeling it too, if the deep groan was anything to go by. His head tipped back as he just hung on to Sanji, keeping his hips in a constant slow movement, taking the effort of moving away from Sanji as he kept kissing the doctor.

The Strawhat chef seemed to need it. Seemed like he needed that grounding as he barely broke away long enough to inhale, dropping his forehead into the crook of Law's neck, panting and nipping at his flushed skin. Law wasn't much better himself, eyes staring unfocused at the ceiling as the wave of lust flooded through him, flushing his system in arousal. Simply taking in all the feeling was drowning Law. The feel of Sanji's body pressed against him, his mouth moving erratically over his flushed skin. Zoro's hand gripping over his from where they were still placed at the blond's waist; the feeling of him sliding tightly against his shaft as they both fucked the lithe form between them.

The swordsman dropped his head to press the crown against pale shoulders, his free hand moving to trail over sweat slicked skin till Zoro reached the blond's length. Sanji sucked in a deep breath through clenched teeth, panting against Law's thrumming skin as he jerked his hips forwards into the green haired man's strong grip.

“M'close...” The swordsman muttered into the blond's back. The doctor watched his hand for a moment, the way he pressed his thumb over the slit and smeared the leaking precum over the flushed head of Sanji's length.

The warlord could feel the heat coiling in his gut once more, that tell tale sign that this was going to end far sooner than he wanted it too. He was sure the Strawhat men were as far gone as he was; Sanji's thighs shaking against Law's sides from the light strokes of Zoro. He honestly had no idea what Zoro was feeling, wondering briefly if his self control was so high that he wouldn't just fucking cum on command from the blond riding them both.

“Mm...I'm...” Sanji broke off, the words catching in his throat and yeah, Law was there with him. It wasn't going to take much more of this, his long time abstinence and over sensitized body catching up with him. Zoro seemed to agree if the low groan he gave was anything to go by, the movement of his hips becoming slightly more frantic than before. He sped the strokes of his hand up, pulling another low moan from the chef.

The cook was tensing around them both, making it hard to focus and harder still for the swordsman to keep moving; Zoro's attention quickly changing from his thrusts against his lover to the quickening pulls to his length. Law's fingers dug into Sanji's side, his own body tensing as he tried to fight off his release, wanting to hold on for just a little longer. A low moan escaped him and the surgeon thought that it may have sounded a little like Zoro's name this time, his length still pressed tightly against Law's own as they both rocked against the blond between them.

“...Sanji...” The swordsman's breath caught, the faintest of sounds coming from his throat as he breathed out the chef's name. It was the first time Law had heard him call the blond by name and Sanji shuddered in his lap, arching his body against the swordsman as he moaned once more.

“Shit...I...” Warmth splashed across Law's chest as the blond's body tensed even more, hips jerking into Zoro's fist beyond his control. Sanji moaned loudly, another string of cum marking the doctor's tattoos and just that sight alone was enough to tip him over that edge as well. With a gasp, Law dug his shoulders into the mats of the floor and arched his back up, pressing his stomach against Zoro's hand and feeling the smear of cum between them.

The green haired man's pace was slowing, longer and steadier pulls to the chef's length, small whimpers escaping him as the blond rode through his high. The doctor could feel his release, hot and slick as his own movements kept on beyond his own control. The grip he held on the blond flexed as Law's body rolled within the throws of his high, eyes closing as he let the euphoric feeling flood him.

Zoro followed along with them, a low groan as he leaned back, snapping his hips against the blond one final time. His head fell back as he stilled and his grip tightened over Law's hand, all of them falling still a moment as they each rode through their highs. Then Sanji fell forwards, body shaking and unable to hold his own weight as he came crashing down on the doctor's chest. Raising his arms, he wrapped them around the chef's shoulders, nuzzling into his the side of his neck.

Law could feel Sanji's heart beat quickly in his chest as the rushing sound of his own blood filled his ears. His length pulsed as well, between the slowing after throws of his high and still being in the confining heat of the chef. The Strawhat swordsman shifted, sucking in a sharp breath as he pushed himself up off of the blond.

There was an awkward feeling of loss as Zoro pulled away, both Sanji and Law protesting at the action. Without thinking of it, Law ran a hand up into blond hair and pressed a simple kiss to the chef's temple, feeling his softening length more or less slip from the blond as well. He groaned at that, the realization of how much of a mess they all were hitting him suddenly. Sanji shuddered once more, dropping his lower body against Law and stretching his legs out with a satisfied groan.

The mess and possible clean up left his thoughts quickly enough as Zoro laid down next to them, rolling onto his side and throwing an arm over the blond. Sanji didn't move, keeping his head buried in Law's neck and the warlord thought that action strange given the amount of attention the two had shown towards one another until this point. The swordsman clicked his tongue, but didn't say another word before inhaling deeply and settling against them. His free arm Zoro used as a rest, the tips of his fingers curling down to play lightly with Law's hair.

His other arm stayed slung over the chef's back, soft snores filling the air almost instantly. The blond gave a low chuckle at that, raising himself up on one arm and peering down at Law with lidded eyes. He looked the warlord over, searching his face for something that Law didn't have an answer to, before shifting to a more comfortable position on his chest. Sanji inhaled deeply, letting his body relax once more and then lay still.

The doctor wasn't sure what to think at this point. His body was still humming with energy, but he also felt lethargic and content once more. His eyes drifted closed as he inhaled deeply, feeling the slim weight of the chef on his chest. It was comforting in a way, the heaviness against his ribs letting him know that this had been real, if only a one time thing. He had no expectations that this would occur again, their paths as pirates just wasn't going to allow for more than this one exchange. Still...Law had to wonder if maybe there could ever be a chance.

The warlord could feel himself drifting off, his body warm and heavy as he lay nestled with the Strawhat pirates. He was just about asleep, he knew, when he felt Sanji take a deep breath against his chest. His voice was low, as if he were speaking out loud to himself more than anything. “I need a smoke. Where are my pants? Shitty moss for brains.”

“Fuck off Cook.” Zoro grumbled, only tightening his arm over the blond as he tried to raise himself up off Law. Scoffing, the chef smacked the arm away, sitting up and straddling the warlord as he groaned deeply, hands moving to rub at his lower back.

Law moved his own hands there as well, massaging at the blond as he looked up at him through his messy bangs. “You should take it easy for the next few days Blackleg-ya. This type of added stress on your body should be given proper recovery.”

Sanji looked down at him, eyes wide as he paused in moving off him. Next to them, Zoro snorted back a laugh and rolled onto his back. Law raised an eyebrow at the swordsman before looking back to the cook. “If you wish, I could examine your...”

“No!” The blond cut him off, rising to his feet and scrunching his face in pain as he did so. “I'm fine. I don't need you prodding around down there thank you.”

“You're clearly uncomfortable.” The doctor replied, but simply shrugged when Sanji glared down at him before looking over his shoulder in search of his pants.

“Oh come on now, Cook,” Zoro propped himself up on one elbow, smirking up at the other man as he carefully stepped around the crows nest. “Not twenty minutes ago you were begging Trafalgar to 'examine' you.”

“Shut your shitty yap you bastard!” The slightly pitched tone to the chef's voice was evident, just making the swordsman chuckle darkly. The blond bent to retrieve his pants, sucking in a deep breath and bringing his hand back to massage at his lower back. Law knew it had to hurt, but if he was going to be stubborn, there was no point in arguing with him.

“At least take some pain medication or at the very least, when you go to bed tonight, get a hot water pack. I suggest a soak in the tub actually.”

“You're not my doctor Trafalgar,” Sanji growled out, kicking one leg into his pants and trying to fight back the contorted look of pain on his pale features. He shifted feet, pulling up his pants and zipper before stuffing a hand in a pocket to retrieve his cigarettes.

“Ya know,” with a groan of his own, the swordsman stood, walking over to Sanji and placing a hand on his hip. Sanji eyed him over his now lit smoke, glaring at him as he sucked in that first drag. “A bath might not be a bad idea. Round...what are we on today?” Biting at the cook's neck, he laughed when Sanji kicked out at him and pushed him away, moving to grab his pants and pull them on.

“That's probably not wise, Zoro-ya.” Law commented, sitting up and resting his forearms on his raised knees. “He really should rest.”

“Like I would let that bastard moss touch me anyways.” The blond scoffed, buttoning his pants and picking up his shirt. “I have breakfast prep to do anyways. I don't have time for a shitty bath right now. I will be lucky to get a quick shower in before bed.” Sanji flicked his shirt up over his shoulders and did a couple of the buttons swiftly. “All these extra mouths to feed are adding to the prep work.”

Another complete change in attitude from these two had Law's head in a whirl. The swordsman simply rolled his eyes as he buttoned his pants and moved to the far bench to gather up his swords.

Law tipped his head to the side as he watched the other man pull that odd green haramaki over his head before he picked up his swords and rested them over his shoulder. “Well, if you are gonna do some prep, I'm gonna go and get some more booze.”

“I...you already stole one bottle tonight. Why do you need another?”

“Cause I'm still sober and I can. I wanna see you stop me Dart-brow!” Not even bothering with his boots, Zoro climbed down the hatch, yelling back up to Sanji as he did so. There was a hollow thunk as he must have jumped the last few rungs of the ladder to the metal platform below. “Oi, Trafalgar, don't think you can stay up there all night unless you are gonna take watch.”

Law heard the unspoken 'get out' in those words and rose to his feet. “I have my own matters to attend to Zoro-ya. I will not linger long up here.” He watched as the chef gave him a long content look, flicking the end of his smoke with his tongue before jumping down the hatch.

There was a yelp of pain when he landed, the platform rattling, but instead of the laugh he expected from the swordsman, there was a low muttered: “Are you sure you're okay?” Law smirked as he bent to retrieve his pants, he couldn't help it. Those two really were something else. Sanji hummed an answer and he could hear the two move away from the base of the ladder, no doubt headed for the galley.

He was never going to understand the relationship between those two men and he was sure he didn't want to. They were both complicated men and were able to handle themselves. Picking up his shirt, he moved over to where his weapon and hat lay, pulling it on as he peered out the large window.

Below the two men were walking across the lawn deck, Zoro's arm resting at Sanji's lower back as the blond leaned against his shoulder. Their steps were in sync with one another, clearly showing just how aware of one another they truly were. Indeed, Law thought as he stomped into his boots and made his way down the ladder; how privileged he had been to witness the many sides to the two Strawhats.

 

**End**

 

 

The two walked silently for a minute, until they hit the grass deck. Zoro pulled the blond close then, resting his arm against his lover's lower back and kneading his fingers carefully. Sanji sighed, exhaling a plume of smoke and leaning against the broader man's shoulders. “You plan on staying in there with me you bastard?”

“As long as I get my booze, Shit Cook.” He grunted at him, looking down to their feet as they walked across the grass. “Lawn's wet.”

“Well of course it is Marimo,” Chuckling, Sanji pressed a kiss to Zoro's cheek and broke away, starting up the steps. “You want a snack?”

“You gonna try to kill me with it?” Raising an eyebrow at the blond, he still nodded, frowning at him and refusing to be happy about the offer. The cook rolled his eyes, flicking his butt over the edge of the rail before opening the kitchen door. “You're gonna help before you get that booze.”

“Oh fuck you Cook!” Zoro snapped, grabbing a hold of the door and leaning his arm on the frame. “Like hell I am!” Huffing, he followed the cook into the galley, taking up his spot at the counter and smacking a hand against his cheek as he watched.

Sanji moved with all his usual grace, even if he was a little bit slower than normal, but given the evening...the swordsman grinned wickedly at his lover. “So?”

“So...what?” Setting a plate down in front of Zoro, the blond moved to gather up his cookbook and notepad for the list of things he needed to work on.

Zoro didn't even bother looking at the food set before him. “Are you happy now? You got your taste.”

Those blue eyes flicked up to his, making the swordsman smirk as he met the challenge that was in them. “So did you.” Sanji replied flatly, his tone lacking any hint to how he felt about the entire night's events.

“Never said I didn't. Still prefer blond though.” Smirking at the other man and finally looking down, the green haired man picked up a piece of the food and stuffed it in his mouth, chewing a few times before continuing on. The blond rolled his eyes, but didn't comment to the other man talking with his mouth full. In fact, Sanji found he had actually gotten used to it, as weird as it sounded. “Not that it wasn't enjoyable.”

“Mm...that it was.” Rounding the corner, he slipped into the seat next to Zoro at the counter. He remained quiet as he tapped a cigarette from the pack and set it against his lip. Tonight certainty had pushed some limits on both of them. Inhaling to answer, Sanji though against it, watching as the confusion and slight annoyance crossed the swordsman's features the longer the blond chose to drag out the silence between them. Smirking, he simply replied, “For now.”


End file.
